The present invention relates generally to the field of software development. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting a plurality of users in sharing source code.
In many cases of software development projects, a plurality of developers take charge of one operation (task) and operations performed by the developers are related closely to each other. For example, a developer develops source code and a different developer develops code for a unit test on the source code. In such a case, development of test code adapted to source code is required. A need therefore arises for sharing of source code among a plurality of developers. A software configuration management tool is used for sharing of source code.
It is known by JP2012-118674A to construct, on a server in a computing environment having at least two clients and the server connected to the clients through a network, a clone of a local environment for an application executed on one of the at least two clients.
JP6-28164A by Kazuo discloses a software distributed joint development support system formed by connecting a plurality of group joint operation agents by a communication line through a multipoint communication server. Each group joint operation agent includes a communication server that performs information communication, a basic operation support server that supports basic operations, a multi-party conference server that supports a multi-party conference, a software development support server that supports a software development business, a communication information database that manages information for communication executed by communication servers, a basic operation knowledge database that manages knowledge for basic operations performed by the basic operation support server, a conference knowledge database that manages knowledge about conferences performed by the multi-party conference server, a software development knowledge database that manages knowledge about software development performed by the software development support server, and an integrated user interface that directly exchanges information with users.
A technique to perform source code change management is also known by JP2005-346660A by Hiroyuki, which discloses a source code management server including syntactic analysis means for performing syntactic analysis of a source code file received from a client terminal to decompose the source code into a syntactic tree, repository editing means for extracting a change difference of each syntactic tree element from the source code file in the preceding version of the source code file, and a repository information holding section that holds the change difference.